parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Eddy Hood Part 5 - Link meets Blossom
Jimmy/Toby Turtle: Gee, did Eddy Hood really give it to you? *Link/Skippy: Yeah, and this is his own hat too. *Jimmy/Toby: Gee, I'd sure like to shoot your bow and arrow. *Mandy/Tagalong: Let me try it, Link. *Link/Skippy: Oh, no, you don't. I'm gonna shoot it first. *Lucy/Sis: You're pointin' it too high. *Link/Skippy: I'm not either. Watch this. (grunting) *Jimmy/Toby: Uh-oh. Now you done it. *Lucy/Sis: Right in Blackthorne's backyard. *Mandy/Tagalong: Link, you can't go in there. *Jimmy/Toby: Yeah. Blackthorne will chop off your head. (echoing) Like this. *Link/Skippy: Oh, I don't care. I gotta get my arrow. *Lucy/Sis: Wait a minute. Link might tattle on you. *Link/Skippy: Yeah, Jimmy. You gotta take the oath. *Jimmy/Toby: An oath? *Mandy/Tagalong: Put your hand on your heart and cross your eyes. *Link/Skippy: Spiders, snakes and a lizard's head. *Jimmy/Toby: Spiders, snakes and a lizard's head. *Link/Skippy: If I tattletale, I'll die till I'm dead. *Jimmy/Toby: (Echoing) If I tattletale, I'll die till I'm dead. *(Women giggling) *Dexter's Mom/Lady Kluck: It's your turn to serve, Blossom, dear. *Blossom/Maid Marian: Are you ready, Maria? *Dexter's Mom/Lady Kluck: Oh, as your lady-in-waiting, I'm waiting. *(Both laugh) *Dexter's Mom/Lady Kluck: I'm getting too old for this. *Blossom/Maid Marian: Oh, Maria, That was a good shot. *Dexter's Mom/Lady Kluck: You're not bad yourself, dear. My girdle's killing me. (laughs) *Blossom/Maid Marian: Where is it? Did you lose it? *Dexter's Mom/Lady Kluck: It must be in there someplace. *Blossom/Maid Marian: Oh, Maria, you look so silly. *(women giggle) *Blossom: Oh, look. There it is, behind you. Oh! Well, hello. Where did you come from? *Link: Oh, please don't tell Blackthorne. Mama said he'll chop off my head. *Blossom: Oh, don't be afraid. You've done nothing wrong. *Dexter's Mom: Oh, Blossom, what a bonny wee boy. *Blossom: Who does this young archer remind you of? *Dexter's Mom: Oh... Well, upon my word, the notorious Eddy Hood. *Blossom: That's right. Only Eddy wears a hat like that. *Link/Skippy: Yeah, and look at this keen Eddy Hood bow. *(Mandy sneezes) *Dexter's Mom: Oh, Blossom, don't look around, but I do believe we're surrounded. Oh, mercy! *Lucy: He snitched on us *Blossom: It's all right, children. Don't be afraid. Please come here. *Jimmy: Do you think it's safe? *Mandy: That's Blossom. *Lucy: Mama said she's awful nice. Come on! *Mandy: Hey, you guys, not so fast. Wait for me. *Lucy: I told Link he was shooting too high. *Blossom: I'm so very glad he did. Now I get to meet all of you. *Mandy: Gee, you're very beautiful. *Lucy: Are you gonna marry Eddy? *Mandy: Mama said you and Eddy are sweethearts. *Blossom: Well, um... (laughs) You see, that was several years ago before I left for London. *Jimmy: Did he ever kiss you? *Blossom: Well, uh, no. But he carved our initials on this tree. I remember it so well. *Link: You gonna have any kids? *Mandy: My mom gots a lot of kids. *Blossom: Oh, he's probably forgotten all about me. *Link: Oh, not Eddy Hood. I bet he'll storm the castle gates, fight the guards, rescue ya and drag you off to Sherwood Forest. *Dexter's Mom: Now just a moment there, young man. You've forgotten Prince Blackthorne. *Link: That old Blackthorne don't scare me none. *Jimmy: (echoing) I'm scared of Blackthorne. He's cranky. *Dexter's Mom: Ah, ah, ah, ah! I, Prince Blackthorne, challenge you to a duel. Hey, hey! Take that! And that! And this! *Link: Death to tyrants! *(Dexter's Mom squawks) *Lucy: Slice him to pieces! *Blossom: Oh, save me, my hero. Save me. *(Link giggles) *Dexter's Mom: Oh! Ouch! That's not fair. (bawling]) Mommy! *Lucy: That's Blackthorne, all right. *Link: Yahoo! Now I got ya! *Dexter's Mom: Oh, mercy! Mercy! Oh! (wailing) Oh, he got me. I'm dying. (moaning) *Link: Did I hurt you? Huh? *Dexter's Mom: No. (whispering) This is the part where you drag your lady fair off to Sherwood Forest. *Link: Come on, lady fair! Let's go! *Blossom: Oh, Blossom, you're so brave and impetuous. Oh. (panting) So this is Sherwood Forest. *Link: Yeah, I guess so. Well, now what are we gonna do? *Blossom: Well, usually the hero gives his fair lady a kiss. *Link: A kiss? Oh, that's sissy stuff. *Blossom: Well, if you won't, then I will. (chuckling) *(Blossom kisses Link) *Lucy: They're kissing! *(children continue laughing) *Lucy sighs. Category:Disney and Sega's Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Robin Hood Parts